The story of us
by Kberlin
Summary: He came here, in the middle of fall, changing my life... I only finished some chapters... I'll write some more! It's rated M for events that happen in further chapters...please write some reviews!


CHAPTER

ONE

My first day here. Great! I just love starting over and over again, but after all it's my fault no one else's... Mother walked me into school smiling, probably hoping I wouldn't proceed in my _badness, _as she calls it. I couldn't exactly say how I felt about this school. I knew many people or friends that go here.

The main office was right there when you walked in. It seemed to be I was late, but not too late, for there were still some people eating breakfast. Having breakfast at school seemed weird to me. I've never gone to school that offered that, maybe because the rich kids, even if not by their parents, are fed breakfast at home. Anyways, the office smelt of lavender, most likely to soothe the problematic, temperamental, ghetto kids. The secretary didn't greet my mother or me, she just sat there playing candy crush and yapped on the phone about a guy she meet at the strip bar. As we stood there for what felt like a millennium I noticed the secretary's hair was a dark purple. The more we stood there I started to get used to the lavender, and started to smell something else, it had to be the secretary. The smell reminded me of old hag flowers and soap.

At last the principal, Mr. Sactch, came and talked to us, mostly my mom however. Mr. Sactch knew my dad, in fact he _was_ a close family friend, until after my dad's business went global. I once asked my dad why we don't see them that often his excuse was my dad and Mr. Sactch have lives now and families. In my opinion, my dad has only more of a _job._ The principal handed me a folder with all my information and asked me if I needed him to show me around, but I refused it.

Before I went off, my mom, while hugging me, whispered " Keep up the grades, not the behavior". As i walked away, it made me think that even if I do bad thing I'm still doing something right. My mother, along with my grandfather, was probably the only one who knows how much I like to study and read. When I was little, she would read to me entries my grandfather wrote about his worldly travels. Also, when we would visit my dad in various countries my grandfather would come along and tell me non stop about random things, like the population of the poor Russian town he grew up in, or about the cuisine in Japan and how it evolved.

To my surprise, the halls were easy to follow, so I found my way to home room, which was still going on. I talked with some of my friends from baseball and soccer, until it was time for passing. They did offer to help me to first but, I refused it.

CHAPTER

TWO

It turns out I was wrong about the halls. They were as hard to grasp as the evolution of life. Since I had no freaking clue where to go, I decided to give myself a minute or so to wonder around. I tried to take in as much as I could. The halls were brightly lit naturally and by lights. The rows of lockers seemed never ending, each a different color. That would have been nice if I took note in mine. Some girls disrupted my wondering, with such idioctic questions. Did I move here?... Really?!... Hmmm lets see. I moved here in the middle of November, maybe I got plasto, or MAYBE I was just invisible. Sometimes, no most if the time, I cannot stand those dumb ass public school bitches who flirt with everything and everyone, I'm surprised they haven't started humping the trash bins yet. As the halls were starting to clear, I saw her, Berlin. My friends had told me about her. Most if the girls envied her, I can see why. She had long golden hair, and her attire resolved my own, preppy. She had a wide smirk, not a smile. They had also said that once you start talking to her people just can't seem to leave her _web, _not that many would want to. It was too bad that she was dating Brendan, Brendan the one where I took hi place to be soccer captain, Brendan the one who I beat in the science fair, Brendan the one who's scholarship was granted to me, after he was caught high, Brendan the one that was dating Berlin, the girl everyone wanted, including me.

Slowly I approached her and asked if she could _tell _me where Ms. Deharoties's class was.

"Why should I tell you?... When I can show you. I have her for first." She saI'd smirking.

CHAPTER

THREE

POV Berlin

Word was going around about a new guy coming to our school. Most if not all the girls are a tad bit over excited. You could sware he was a god or someone. In some ways it could say I was excited... I enjoy helping new kids and making them feel welcomed. When I first moved to this school nearly four years back, no one greeted me or welcomed me. For almost a month I sat alone reading books, until the day when Nicity and her _possy _came and started talking to me. I could tell it wasn't out if friendliness, but out of jealousy. Being desperate for new friends I fell into their well. They would start rumors about everyone and their neighbors and even have sex with everyone's boyfriends at the age of hmmm, 13. Luckily, they're well wasn't very deep, so I was able to climb out. Within no time after that, I found my many friends. Aside from our common likings, none of us liked Nicity, or some of her friends.

A week had pasted, with no sign of any new kids. I was starting to think that just maybe, all those bitches were actually starting to believe their own lies. It wasn't until passing when my theory was proved wrong. I stopped at Wynn's locker, she was always late, when I saw him approach me. He was lost and needed help to first period.

While we walked to first, it seemed he only wanted to about me; I barely got to ask him anything. Luckily, it seemed he ran out things to ask me, I had my chance now to ask him,

" Did you transfer here?" I knew he didn't move to this area because many of the boys know him from sports..

" Nah, I got expelled for throwing a lit piece of paper under a stall."

CHAPTER

FOUR

POV Berlin

The periods up until lunch were filled with confusion. Since we waisted most of our time, figuring out what to do with him, we got to talk. I couldnt help myself look over at him periodically, he was probably the most attractive guy I've ever seen. His dark dark curly hair, and his eyes. It was sooo hard not to notice them, they are a bright blue like the ocean. His clothing sense was even better. And his built... What am I saying... I'm dating Brendan.

It was lunch time and talk was the same old same old, until it shifted to him.

"Did you see the new kid?" Adelia asked

"Waren?" I questioned a little annoyed

"Yeah him. He's gorgeous." And everyone chimed in. He was in this one's home room, this one said hi, another smelt him. It stemmed I was the only who actually talked to him.

"Do you know how he got here?" I broke throught he racket.

"By a car!?" Klarry shouted

"No! That's not what I mean" I told them.

The table fell in silence.


End file.
